Percy's Sex Mansion
by the Lemons of Olympus
Summary: Percy and the gang go to a mansion as a gift from the gods. Turns out, the gods left them some..surprises. The room they are staying in? Full of sex toys. Swingers orgy? I think yes.
1. Intro

_**Story: The Giant's war. It happened, and fell in favor of the demigods. 10 years later, the gods decide to reward the 10 (yes, 10) demigods that saved Western Civilization. The 5 married couples are invited to a large mansion in New York for a week.**_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

My hand linked with Percy's, I strut into the mansion. We take up residence in the living room, waiting for everyone else to show up. First, Jason and Piper fly in from the open-ceiling atrium. Then, Hazel and Frank burst through a wall, from a secret tunnel. Leo and Reyna strut through the front door, and lastly Nico and Thalia show up, slipping out of the shadows.

After a couple hours of laughing, talking and drinking, we decide to explore the mansion. Upstairs, I open a door. The door leads to a large room, filled with beds. There are dressers and closets. This must be the bedroom.

I shout to the others, telling them to come up. We close and lock the door, then everyone gets ready to go to bed. Piper opens one of the drawers and gasps loudly. "G-guys? This isn't just a bedroom." She says and pulls out a huge vibrator.

We all open drawers and closets. Every sex toy you can imagine, plus some.

"One week." I slur. "One week, no marriage. Sex with anyone you want, and your partner can't get mad."

Everyone nods in agreement.

This is going to be..interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Leo's POV**

Anyone? Hell yeah I'm up for it! I mean, I love Reyna and all, but the same person all the time can be boring. She's the only person I've ever had sex with and to tell the truth, I want to experiment with other people! That doesn't make me a jerk, does it?

Thalia. That's my target. As long as I sleep with her at least once by the end of this week, I'll feel accomplished. I start making my way to her, but I am dragged off to the side and to a bed, where Piper is on all fours. She is licking Hazel's wet pussy.

My dick grows hard, almost automatically. I watch in amazement as Jason stuffs his cock into Piper and she continues to eat Hazel. Jason grabs me and I join him behind Piper.

"Daughters of Aphrodite can handle _anything_." He whispers.

I rub the tip of my cock against her pussy entrance, which is already being pounded by Jason. I push my dick into her, feeling her pussy welcome me in. Jason and I thrust at different times so that her pussy is always being pleasured. She moans loudly and continues with Hazel, shoving her fingers in and out of her fast.

I pull out and we all switch positions. I lay down and Piper sits on my dick, shoving it far up her tight asshole. Hazel lays down and starts returning the favor to Piper by licking her sore pussy. Jason goes up behind Hazel and pumps his dick into her pussy.

I thrust my dick into Piper's ass, her tightness feeling great on my dick. I cup her breasts and pull her down forcefully with each thrust. She shakes and moans, her cum exploding all over Hazel's face. I moan and feel a tightening in my balls. I thrust into her roughly and shoot my load into her ass. Jason does the same in Hazel's pussy.

**Frank's POV**

I didn't know who to go after, but when I saw Leo going towards the group where Hazel is, I went straight for his girl. She looked at me as if she was going to say something, but stopped when I flipped her on her back and shoved my dick inside her.

I pump myself in and out, her moaning getting louder with each hard thrust. In no time she was cumming all over my dick, making it easier to insert myself inside of her. I thrust in her and reach down to her clit, massaging it roughly.

Her pussy feels really good on my dick. I haven't had sex with anyone but Hazel until tonight, and I like it. Not enough to cheat on her again, but enough to treasure the rest of this week.

I thrust hard into Reyna and let go of my load, filling her up. We both fall onto the bed and start panting. I join Hazel in a bed that isn't cum-stained. We cuddle up and fall asleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

Why me? Why am I looked upon as the whore that can handle everything? That should be Piper's job. But noooo, since I am married to Percy, I'm all set for everthing.

I see Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Jason and Piper all laying down and falling asleep. I watched them all fuck as the other 3 tied me down.

Soon after I am secure, Nico shoves his erect dick into my mouth and starts fucking the back of my throat. Percy lays beneath me and pushes his cock into my waiting asshole, and Thalia gets to work on my pussy.

Percy and Nico both start out slowly, gaining speed and strength with every thrust. Thalia runs her tongue over my clit, wrapping her lips around it and sucking on it lightly. I moan as well as I can and she slips 2 fingers inside of my wet pussy. She finger fucks me hardly and sucks on my clit, flicking it around in her mouth.

Nico begs to let him inside me, so everyone switches spots. Nico fills my ass, Percy pounds my pussy with superhuman speed, and Thalia sits on my face.

I lick up and down ther thighs, then push my tongue inside her. I flick it around slowly, trying to wet every spot. I reach up with one hand and rub her clit slowly. As I feel myself reaching my climax, I move my tongue in faster circles and massage her clit roughly. Soon enough, the pressure that had built inside me releases onto Percy's cock.

Percy cums inside me and slumps over, exhausted. Nico pulls out of my ass and pounds Thalia's gleaming pussy. My bonds are cut and both me and Percy fall asleep in each others arms, listening to the sound of Nico and Thalia fucking. They both climax and fall asleep, Nico still stuffed inside her.


End file.
